Beauty and the Dhampire
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: A young peasant girl trades her freedom in exchange for her family's life. She is wisked away by Dracula to serve at his castle. There, she meets a handsome young Dhampire...First in the "Immortal Fairy Tale" Series
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Dhampire

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania. It belongs to Knoami.

* * *

Chapter 1

"No! Don't! Please, don't!"

The young woman cowered in front of the vampire lord. Yet, as she cowered,she stood firmly in front of her family. Her father was unconscious on the floor from where he had tried to fight the Prince of Darkness but had failed. Her mother and younger sister were down on either side of him.

"Get out of my way, child, or do you wish to be the first?" the vampire sneered.

"Don't hurt them! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't harm them!" the girl begged.

"Anything?" Lord Dracula asked. "What could I want from you?"

He looked at her. Her hair was a dark brown, braided simply down her back. The braid extended to her waist. A simple peasant dress adorned a uniquely beautiful figure. She was trembling slightly, but seemed determined not to let him near her parents or sibling.

She glanced back at her family. Her mother's eyes were wide from fear. Her sister, only ten years of age, had tears streaming down her face. She was not sobbing and seemed to want to keep it that way.

"I'll go with you," the young woman said, turning back to Dracula.

"No!" her mother gasped. Her father gave a slight moan.

"Go with me?" the vampire asked. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"If you let my family alone, I'll go with you back to wherever it is that you came from."

Dracula laughed. Nevertheless, he _did_ sense power in the girl.

"What use would you be to me?"

"I can do magic. I'm good at it. And I can do all the chores required of a housewife," she replied, hoping that he would take interest in at least one of the two things she offered.

"What is your name, child?"

"Sage."

The vampire smiled at the name. He looked passed her and stared at her family.

"What do you think of it?" he asked her mother. "Your daughter coming to live with me?"

"You horrid creature! I hope Hell comes to claim you!" Sage's mother replied.

Dracula laughed at this.

"Pack your things. I'll leave your family be in exchange for you living and serving me."

"Done," Sage said.

"No!" Sage's sister yelled. She ran forward and locked herself around her leg.

"Let go. I have to do this," Sage said, as she pried her sister loose and walked upstairs to pack.

She packed as much clothing she could fit as well as a picture of her family and some of her magic supplies. Amazingly, she fit this all into one bag. She walked back downstairs.

"How can you do this to us?" her mother was asking Dracula.

"She offered. Would you rather I kill you all?" he replied. Sage answered.

"No. I'm ready to go."

She turned to give her mother a kiss and hug goodbye…she did the same for her sister. They were both in tears.

"Tell Daddy," Sage said, motioning to her unconscious father on the floor, "that I love him."

Dracula led the young woman out the door of the quaint country cottage. Sage looked around.

"How are we getting to where we're going?"

"Like this."

He raised his hand up in a sweeping motion and said, "Rise!"

Sage gasped as an old, dilapidated wagon with two, very deceased horses rose from the ground. Dracula laughed at her.

"Ladies first," he said, helping her inside.

She waved a sad goodbye to her mother and sister. She waved and waved until she could see them no longer.

* * *

AN-Okay, sorry about this chapter. It's short and to the point, and you are all probably wondering where the title of this story comes from. Well, guess who is also at the castle! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-See Chapter One for Disclaimer, and thanks for my reviews! Keep 'em coming!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sage sat in the back of the covered wagon, watching as Dracula commanded the skeletal horses without touching the reins. For the first time, she noticed his long, light blond hair. She also noticed the dignity in which he made every motion and in which he sat and spoke. Ifit wasn't for the hatred she felt for him threatening her family, she wouldhave found him quite handsome.

"Are you comfortable, Sage?" he called over his shoulder.

"Why would you care?" she hissed back at him.

He laughed and did not reply.

"Where are we headed, demon?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"You will refer to me as Master Dracula or merely Master, girl. Keep in mind that I do not have to honor your agreement."

"Yes, Master," she replied, defeated.

"We are going to Castlevania. This is my home as it will become yours. You may be my servant, but it is my wish that you get used to the castle as if it were your own."

The path they were on was very rocky, and the carriage— despite this— was moving very fast. It was also almost constantly swerving to avoid the numerous trees.

"Why are we going so fast?" Sage called to the front.

"It is almost sunrise!" the Dark Prince called back.

Sunrise, thought Sage, then it is true. Sun is a vampire's undoing.

"Get no ideas, young one, for you will never find my resting place."

"You can read a mortal's mind?"

"Why do you think it is so simple for me to manipulate them?"

"You are a terrible creature!"

He laughed again. He must've found this all amusing, but Sage just didn't see how.

"Here!" Dracula yelled, pointing ahead of him.

Sage looked. A tall, dark castle stood before them, drawbridge down. The horses lost no speed in crossing it. Once beyond the wall guarding the evil castle, the horses stopped very abruptly. Dracula stepped down and walked to the back to help Sage down.

"Allow me," he said, his hand out for her bag.

"I can carry it myself, Master," Sage replied.

"Very well, allow me to show you to your room then," he replied, starting off inside the castle.

* * *

End Notes: Sorry so short. This was just to tell about the journey to the castle. Next chapter should be somewhat longer, but I don't know when I will be able to type it. But hold out hope, it will come. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-See chapter 1 for disclaimer. Sorry this took so long, my internet has been down, but it's back up. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 3

Dracula led the young girl up several flights of dilapidated, old stone steps that twisted in many different ways. They finally stopped some time after Sage had lost count of what floor they were on. He led her inside a lavishly furnished bedroom, but at the moment, Sage could've cared a less.

"This is where you will live. Don't mind the wailing you'll hear at night, nothing will harm you here. I'll make sure of that. Rest tonight. Tomorrow, we will start your duties. Good night," Dracula said, leaving the room. He closed the door behind him with a _snap_.

Sage took in her surrounds. The bed was huge, made up in the colors of red and gold. There was a fireplace with demonic decorations around it. The floor had animal furs for rugs, and there was a small table and two chairs in the middle of the room. On the table was a candelabra. Every fire in the room had been lit before hand, so it was very bright. The room had one small window, perched near ceiling.

Sage threw her bag into one of the chairs and sat on the bed. She stared around the room once more, then she lie down and cried herself to sleep.

…………………

Sage was awoken by a knock at the bedroom door. She sat up and had to take a moment to remember why she was in this castle bedroom. She then glance up at the small window. A little sunlight was leaking through. There was another knock.

"Who is it?" she called.

"My name is Alucard. May I enter?" a voice replied.

"What do you want?" Sage asked, not wanting to invite any demons into her room.

"To speak with you. Do not worry. I won't harm you."

Sage stood and walked to the door. She opened it just a little. Standing on the other side was a handsome young man who looked as though he was little over twenty-five. He had long, blond hair that had just hints of a mousy brown in it. He was very pale and dressed in a nobleman's garb of black and a cloak of the same outer color, but a seemingly glowing red lining. His eyes were a gray color, and they looked very sad. Sage opened the door wider.

"Are you human?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I'm known as a dhampire. I am the son of the Lord of this damned castle."

"Then why would I let you into this room?"

"Because I am one of the few things in this castle you can trust."

"And why is that?"

"Because I too am a prisoner of Dracula."

Sage stepped aside, and this man known as Alucard entered the room.

"I've heard of you. I've even seen a painting of you. You're known for helping the Belmont family against your father. Your Dracula's son. A union between a human and a vampire. How is it that he comes to hold you captive?"

Alucard gave her a strange half smile but would not answer.

"Your actual name is Adrian Farenheights Tepes, isn't it?" Sage pressed on.

"Don't call me that," Alucard said.

"Why not?"

"I only let people I love call me that," he replied.

"Fair enough. So, why are you here?"

Alucard took Sage's bag out of the chair and placed it on the bed. He then pulled the chair out and motioned for her to take a seat. She did so, and he pushed the chair in. He sat down in the other chair.

"I thought you, like me, could use some company. I'm the closest thing to a human that there is in this castle," Alucard said.

"Where were you last night?" Sage said.

"Father would not allow me to see you last night. How are you this morning?"

"I've lost my home and my family. I'll never get to see them again. I'll never see my sister grow into a woman and marry and raise a family. I'll never get to do those things myself. How would you feel?"

Alucard did not reply. Sage sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "You're probably the only thing in this castle that won't try to kill me. I should be grateful for that at least."

"No. Your anger is understandable. How about I give you a tour of sorts of this castle. This place is not particularly beautiful, but it does have some sights worth seeing. After that, we'll have some breakfast. Does that sound satisfying to you?" Alucard asked, standing.

Sage stood also.

"There is food in this castle? I thought that vampires only drank blood," she asked in confusion.

Alucard laughed. "They do, but Father has this strange hobby of wanting different varieties of food kept around the castle. I think it makes him feel more human and reminds him of my mother."

Sage nodded, and the two left the room.

* * *

End Notes: I hope I kept Alucard somewhat in character. Review and let me know what you think. Overall, I like this chapter the best. I hope the others turn out like this one… ! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Okay, see ch. 1 for disclaimer. I feel like nothing much is going to happen in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 4

Alucard led Sage through so many parts of the castle that the young woman lost count. He pointed out the stained glass in the chapel. He showed her some results of the research done in the alchemy laboratory. He also showed her the look-out point. When Sage had looked through the telescope in that room, she caught sight of a strange old man, rowing a boat in the castle's moat.

"Who was that?" she asked as Alucard opened the doors to what appeared to be a large library.

"I only know him as the Ferryman. He's been here as long as the Master Librarian," Alucard replied.

"Who's the Master Librarian?"

"You're about to meet him."

The Dhampire led Sage through five different sections of the library until they finally arrived at a small room. In this room were walls of books, a latter used to reach those books, and a desk and seat. In the seat was an old man who stood when Alucard approached.

"It is so good to see you, young master," the old man croaked.

"Yes, it's been a long time," Alucard replied.

"Oh! And who is this lovely lady that the young master Alucard brings to meet the poor, old Librarian?"

"This," Alucard said, turning to Sage, "is Sage. She, like me, is a prisoner of Dracula."

"You brought your imprisonment upon yourself, young master. You didn't have to--"

"Enough, Old One," Alucard said quickly, almost angrily. Sage stared at him for a moment. He turned to her and shook his head, a way of silently apologizing for his outburst.

Suddenly, a clock from somewhere far away chimed the hour of seven.

"Night has fallen fully now," the Master Librarian said. "The Master rises."  
Sage turned to Alucard.

"Where does your father sleep?" she asked.

"I…don't know. He has never told nor shown me."

Apparently, the Prince of Darkness slept somewhere very close to the library because no sooner did this sentence leave Alucard's mouth, Dracula was standing in the doorway.

"Ah," the dark one began, "very advantageous for you to meet me here. Sage, dear, if you'll follow me, we'll get started on your duties."

Alucard stepped forward before Sage. "Father, she has not eaten yet. Perhaps she could before you send her into some form of slavery," he said savagely.

Dracula glared at him for a moment, then said, "She may eat after I show her what she is to do. In fact, I will have her meal brought to her here. You, however, my son, must get to work yourself."  
"Yes, Father."

Alucard turned to Sage. "May I see you tomorrow?"

Sage nodded. Alucard gave her a slight bow then left. Dracula chuckled.

"Follow me, my dear," he said.

Sage followed him back through two sections of the library. He then led her up a staircase Alucard did not show her, and motioned for her to sit at a table that was in front of several of large bookshelves.

"You said that you were good at magic," Dracula said, and Sage nodded. "Then I want you to prove it to me. You will take these books, study the magic within them, and then, when I think you've had enough time, you will perform some of the spells for me."

"Why do you want me so good at magic?" Sage asked.

"My reasons are my own, dear lady. Now, get to work. I will have some of my servants bring some food to you."

With a more pronounced bow than Alucard's, Dracula left. Sage shook her head and began to work.

* * *

End Notes: I was right. Nothing happened in this chapter. Not to worry, although it may not seem like it, I do have a plot for this story. It just is…taking its time in developing. Okay, maybe next chapter I'll have some more excitement. And for those of you wondering…you will find out why Alucard is here. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-See ch.1 for disclaimer. Okay, maybe something more will happen in this chapter. And if it is nothing important, maybe it'll just be fun!

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Okay, Sage, perform some of those spells for me," Dracula commanded.

Sage fumbled for a moment then tried to reply. Dracula stared at her strangely.

"What is wrong, child?" he asked.

"I…" Sage muttered the rest of her sentence.

"Louder, I shouldn't have to use my preternatural hearing to hear you."

"I…can't. I haven't had enough time. Those spells are incredibly complicated!"

Dracula shook his head and sighed. "Too bad. Guards!"

Two grotesque skeletons walked up beside Sage and grabbed each of her arms.

"Take her to the dungeon. She is of no use to me. We will execute her tomorrow evening."

The skeletons nodded and began to drag Sage away. She began to scream.

"No! Please! I haven't had enough time, that's it! Just give me more time! Please!…"

…………………

"Miss Sage?" the Master Librarian said, shaking the girl's shoulders. She had fallen asleep among her books and now appeared to be having a nightmare. "Miss Sage?"

Sage sat up quickly, wide awake. The Master Librarian sighed.

"You were having a nightmare. I decided to wake you because bad things happen in nightmares in this castle," he explained.

"It was horrible. I dreamt that Dracula sent to the dungeon for not being able to do these spells," Sage said, motioning to the heavy volumes of books that lay open around her. She then took on a confused look. "There were dishes here from where his servants brought me dinner. Where are they?"

"You have been asleep for a while then. The same servants came hours ago and took the dishes away," the Master Librarian sighed. "Look, dear, it's only ten minutes until the sun fully rises. The Master is probably already asleep. He does not expect his servants to work during the day unless otherwise instructed. Why don't you take a break? What would you like to do?"

"Well, I'm wide awake now. I think I'd like to take a bath," Sage replied.

"Easily done. The Underground Caverns is the best place for that. Here," the Librarian handed Sage a map and pointed out the area on it that was the Caverns, "go here to take your bath. You'll find all you need there when you arrive. I'll see to that."

The Master Librarian started to walk off, but as Sage stood, he turned to her once more. "Oh, and Miss Sage, although the map shows the exits of the castle, I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. You'd never be let out, and the Master would be most displeased. You do not want to cross paths with him when he is displeased. A good day to you," he said with a slight bow. Sage inclined her head in acknowledgement.

She straightened out her dress and began her walk to the Underground Caverns.

…………………

After examining the map and its key, she decided the best way there was to take a teleportation device and go up from the Abandoned Mines. She did so, but still ended up tired when she reached the waters of the Cavern. She removed her shoes and dipped her feet in. It was lukewarm. She found this odd but decided not to spend much time dwelling on it. She removed every single garment she had on and set the clothing slightly under a large rock so that nothing would happen to them. She then got into the water. She swam around for a bit. She had always liked swimming as a child. Then she just decided to wade around for a bit. She found herself looking up at the Cavern ceiling. This place was actually quite beautiful, she thought. She then found herself staring at the water. She was only staying in the first section of it. There was a place where the ceiling dipped low then apparently went back up to reveal more swimming areas. She decided to find out.

Sage took a deep breath and dived under the water. Keeping her eyes open, she swam completely under the low hanging wall and arrived on the other side. When she emerged, however, she was greeted by a cry of surprise. Alucard had also, apparently, decided to bathe as well. Sage kept low in the water, only her head was above. Alucard's waist and below were the only things in the water. He seemed to be trying hard just to look her in the eye and not let his eye wander. Sage didn't find this offensive; she was trying to do the same herself. The water was not helping either of them since it was almost translucent.

"What are you doing here?" Alucard asked.

"Bathing. I take it you are doing the same?" Sage replied.

Alucard nodded. Nothing was said for a moment, and then Sage asked, "Where are your clothes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't see them when I took mine off."

"Oh, yes. I hide them behind a loose rock in the wall."

"Oh."

More silence. The Alucard ventured, "Maybe we should get dressed."

"Yes, yes, I agree, but…"

"Only one at a time while the other's back is turned?"

"Yes, exactly."

Sage swam back first. Alucard followed after. Once Sage made sure that his head was turned, she climbed out of the water. She headed toward the rock where she had left her clothes found a very nasty surprise. They weren't there.

"Oh, no," she muttered.

"What?" Alucard asked, without turning his head.

"My clothes are missing!"

"Well, I could give you my cloak to wrap around you," he suggested.

"That would be nice, but what will I wear? I can't go around in nothing but a cloak!"

"I can have servants bring you a dress, but there's a problem with the cloak idea, Sage…"

"What?"

"I have to get out of the water to get it. The rock is enchanted only to my touch, which means…"

"You'll see me. And I'll see you."

"Yes."

Sage gave a sigh. "We don't have a choice, or at least, I don't…Come get the cloak," she said.

She had had her back to him this whole time, but now, as he was climbing out of the water, she turned to face him. He was…beautiful. A sculpture of a god brought to life. His body was strong, one could tell just by looking. Sage blushed when she realized that she was staring rather intently at him. Her blush deepened when she realized he was doing the same to her. He walked, uncertainly it seemed, toward the wall and pulled a rock out of its place. Sage had not even noticed this stone. He produced his cloak and tossed it to her. She wrapped it securely around herself as Alucard got dressed.

"Come," he said, "I'll take you back to your room."

…………………

Once in her room, Alucard let out a sigh. "I'll send for a servant that'll bring you a dress."

"Good," Sage replied dreamily. Catching this, she added, "Yes, thank you."

"Well, then…perhaps you should get some sleep. I'll leave you now. Good day."

And with that, he left, closing the door behind him. Sage sat down on her bed, still clutching his cloak. It was red this time, the outer lining and the inner one. She could smell his scent on it. She lay down on the bed, pulled the cloak tighter around her, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

End Notes: Gee, that was fun to write. Okay, so I did some hinting in this chapter. I think I can start developing the second half of the major plot in the next chapter. Yay, now you will get to see that there is actually a story to this! Please R & R! Thank you! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes this story. About Alucard not being able to go into water, in Symphony of the Night he had a Holy Symbol that allowed him to go into water, which I have always pictured as a necklace although I'm pretty sure it isn't. He has this relic with him. I knew I should've written that in. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Night had fallen as it always did, and Sage was back in the Library, which seemed to be her lot in this castle. She had a pink little cotton dress on. The servants had brought her this and her undergarments and had taken Alucard's cloak back with them.

She had volumes of books opened before her…some in languages she didn't understand. She was running her finger down the index of one particularly dusty volume when Alucard entered the Library. He seemed to blush when he saw her. His voice, however, showed no sign of embarrassment.

"Good evening, Sage. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"How did you know I had been sleeping?" she replied.

"The servants that brought me back my cloak mentioned it. What assignment has my father given you now?"

"I have to choose a spell to perform for him when he arrives here in a few moments. It's to show him that I'm on the right track."

Sage tapped a spot on the index and muttered, "Page 423." She began to flip through the large textbook and eventually found the page she wanted.

"What spell did you choose?" Alucard asked with mild interest.

"Hellfire," she replied. "It—"

"Teleports and allows the user to shoot two different types of fireballs. I know. I can do it very easily, which leads me to say that I disappointed in you," Alucard cut in.

"Why's that?"

"It's such an easy spell."

"I'm not easy! Uh, I mean…" Sage blushed a crimson red.

Alucard gave a sort, suppressed laugh. "I'm sure you're not, Sage."

Before Sage could say anything further to embarrass herself, Dracula walked up behind them.

"Are you ready, my dear?" he asked. He added, noticing Alucard there, "Don't you have something to be doing?"

Alucard nodded and turned to a nearby bookshelf. Sage still found herself staring at him. Dracula cleared his throat, and Sage turned quickly around.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm ready," she said, standing. She took a deep breath, summoning all the magic prowess that she could. Finally, she cried, "Hellfire!"

Sage disappeared. Alucard looked over his shoulder and searched the room for a spot she might reappear at. She reappeared a foot away from Dracula, her back to both father and son. Three fireballs emitted from her cupped hands. Dracula and Alucard applauded. Sage bowed.

"Very well done, Sage!" Dracula boomed. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you," she said. Alucard caught her eye and smiled at her. Dracula noticed this small gesture.

"Perhaps you have earned the night off," the Prince of Darkness said, smiling. He turned to Alucard. "Take her to the lookout point in the Outer Wall."

Alucard nodded. He held out his arm to her, which she took gladly, and led her out of the library.

…………………

Sage sat across from Alucard at the small table that was in the Lookout Point.

"Why would your father let us both go like that?" she asked.

Alucard shrugged in reply. He then stood and walked over to the telescope he'd shown Sage a few days back. He gestured for Sage to join him. She walked over to him.

"Let us just be glad that he did let us off," Alucard said. He moved to put Sage in front of the telescope. "Look up. It's a full moon tonight, and the stars are also shinning brightly."

Sage bent to look through the telescope. She'd always been interested in the stars, moon, and such. Remembering this, she suddenly found herself longing for home, longing for her mother, sister, and father, and longing just to feel safe. Safe was something she never felt here at Castlevania…except when she was with Alucard. Sage sighed and stood.

"They're beautiful," She said, turning to face the dhampire.

But she hadn't realized that he had been standing so close behind her. When she had turned, she had landed in his arms. She found herself blushing again.

_Damn it_, Sage thought unpleasantly. _Why must I always blush?_

Sage found herself waiting for the moment when Alucard would release her from his grasp. But that moment never came. Alucard was staring down at her. He seemed to have a confused look on his face. Sage was sure she had the same look on hers. Suddenly, he began to move closer to her. He was going to kiss her! Sage began to move toward him as well, wanting to kiss him. She wanted to feel his lips against hers.

Their lips met, and her eyes closed. Sage wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist. The kiss— which had started out light and unsure, but quickly turned into a deep, hard kiss of passion and wanting— lasted only for a few moments, but to Sage, it seemed to last for forever. When they parted their lips, Sage smiled. Her eyes were still closed. She could feel Alucard stroking her face with a single finger.

She opened her eyes. He wasn't smiling at her. Instead, it seemed as though he were studying her. When she gave him a questioning look, he gave a small laugh. He released her from his hold around her waist. She did likewise from her hold on his neck.

Why had he looked at her in that way? Why wasn't he smiling as she had been? Was there something wrong?

"Alucard…?" she began uncertainly.

He smiled now, but it quickly went away. "Sage, I'm…"

She cut him off. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Sage, I shouldn't have kissed you," he said. He seemed to be in a daze, as though he were trying to think of too many things at once.

"And why not? In case you didn't notice, Alucard, I wanted that kiss just as well!"

Now he was searching her again. His arms found her waist again as her arms found his neck. Their lips met once again, but the kiss didn't gradually change from one type to another, as their first had. This started off, and stayed, as a kiss of complete desire. When they parted once again, both let out a sigh.

"I should take you back to your room," Alucard said. Sage nodded disappointedly.

She took his arm, and they left the Lookout Point.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, how was that? Any thoughts, my readers? Please R & R! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews. Now, as for this chapter, I was going to break it up into two separate chapters but decided that it might be pointless to do so. I'm really glad everyone likes this story. Now, what everyone has been waiting for…drum roll…The reason that Alucard is trapped here! Remember, I don't own this.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Here we are," Alucard said, opening the door for Sage. She stepped into her room.

They stood there for a few, uneasy moments, and then Sage spoke, "Would you like to come in?"

Alucard nodded. When he entered the room, Sage shut the door behind him. He turned, as though expecting an attack of some sort.

"What's wrong?" Sage asked, uncertainly.

"I…"

He stepped closer to her. Once again, she was enveloped in his arms, looking up at him. She ran a hand though his long hair. He bent and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Should we do this?" Sage asked, knowing well what they both wanted to do.

"I don't know…I want to," he replied. He began to unlace the back of her dress.

She made no move to stop him. She began to untie the front of his coat. Her dress hit the floor at the same time as his coat. She now began to undo the cotton shirt he had on underneath. He kissed her again. She removed the shirt. He began to take off her undergarments.

"Alucard…" she whispered.

When her undergarments were on the floor with her dress, the Dhampire lifted her by the waist and laid her down on the bed. He removed his leather pants and positioned himself on top of her…

----------

The sun rose. Sage rolled over and opened her eyes. She saw that Alucard was sitting up on the edge of the bed. She smiled.

"Good morning," she said, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Good morning," he replied, without looking around. "I…understand that I was your first."

"Yes. It was…magnificent," she murmured.

Alucard let out a little snort of a laugh. Seconds later, Sage ventured to say something else, for Alucard had not turned around yet.

"Alucard…what's wrong?" she asked.

"We shouldn't have done this…we shouldn't have been together in this way…"

He seemed in a daze. Sage narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It…" he cut himself off.

Sage laughed and moved closer to him. "Oh, Alucard…don't worry," she muttered.

She moved to put her arms around his neck, but he shrugged them off. This hurt her.

"Wh…Why did you do that?" Tears were in Sage's eyes. "Alucard…that night was…"

Alucard made no reply, and he had yet to turn around.

"Alucard…I love you," she cried.

"No," he said, almost painfully. He turned to face her. His eyes were pleading. "No, you don't love me."

"Yes…I do," she replied, confusedly.

"No…you can't. Please, you can't love me. You can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you don't understand!"

Sage scoffed. "You're right, I don't," she said.

"You can't love me. Everyone I have ever loved has ended up dead…or worse. I love you too, but I can't. I don't…want to lose you," he explained.

"Alucard, you're not going to lose me," she said, taking his hand in hers. "Why do you think you're going to lose me?"

"You don't know what happened to the last person I loved…What my father did to her…" he said.

"Was your father responsible for your mother's stoning?" Sage gasped.

"No, no…he honestly loved her…I'm talking about a young woman I met when I last rose up against my father and his castle. She was trying to find her brother-in-law, Richter Belmont."

"Are you talking about Maria Renard?"

"Yes…I spoke with her many times in my pursuit of destroying the castle. I fell in love with her, needless to say. I found and saved Richter, with her help, and the two left the castle and awaited for me to return. When I did, I told her that I was to re-enter my slumber, but she wouldn't have it. She followed me to my resting place. With tears in her eyes, she proclaimed her love for me. She screamed at me how unfair it was to both of us to be separated, possibly never to see one another again. When she left, feeling as though I had not responded, it was I who followed her home. I proclaimed my love in return. We lived in happiness, but only for a short while. Castlevania arose again a year later, and then it was Maria who went missing.

"A note left for me by my father stated clearly where she was at. I had a day and a half's time to safe my beloved. I raced to and through the castle."

Alucard paused. He was searching for words that would possibly lessen the pain. There were none.

"What happened?" Sage pressed gently, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"I was too late. When I arrived in my father's throne room, I demanded to know what he had done with her. He said that it was over. He indicated an adjoining room. I entered and fell immediately to my knees at the sight before me. There lay Maria's body, several slashes covering it. I asked him what he had done to her. He answered that my time had expired and that the Venus Weeds had been hungry."

The Dhampire gathering some sheets in his hands as he balled them into fists. He looked down at the bed, and Sage could see his tears hit the sheets.

"He fed her to them?"

Alucard nodded. "They drained her dry, as they say."

"But that's not the whole story, is it?"

He shook his head. "No. I tried to rise and kill Dracula. He said that I had better listen to the proposal he had. It was not enough that he had simply killed her. He had performed a complex spell to bind a part of her soul to him. He had transfigured it into an object, a globe, he keeps God knows where in this castle. He said that if I did not agree to join with him in his castle that he would finish what he had started and direct that part of her soul and the rest of it into Hell, where she would eternally be trapped."

"Is there anyway to send her soul to Heaven?"

"I'm sure there is…but that would require finding the globe without my father knowing."

Sage leapt from the bed. She gathered Alucard's clothing at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Get dressed," she instructed, beginning to do so herself.

"Why so insistent?"

"Because we are going to find and set Maria free."

Alucard's eyes widened. He then put a smile on his face, jumped forth from the bed, and kissed Sage.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Alucard," she replied.

"No…call me Adrian."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so, does that answer some questions? And add some new ones? Did you like the chapter? I'll go ahead and warn you that my computer is messing up so my updates might get quite delayed…but I'm going to get one of my cousins to fix this stupid machine as soon as possible. Until then, please R & R! Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- My internet is down again. So my updates will be few and far between. I'm trying my best, though, to finish up some of my fanfics. I have a few more planned--I want so desperately to a Castlevania/Harry Potter crossover. I'll pull it off eventually. Thanks for the reviews on this one, it seems to be my most popular fic!

Disclaimer- I don't own it. It belongs to Konami.

* * *

Chapter 8

Sage had never flipped through a book so fast in her entire life. She needed a spell, a spell that would help Adrian and her find Maria's soul.

It honestly shocked her how much she wanted to free Maria. At first, she was afraid it was because of some form of jealousy had overtaken her. As she poured over spell book after spell book, she discovered that she wanted to free Maria for the simple fact that nobody deserves to be trapped like that.

Sage's mother was related to the Renard family line, though distantly. Her mother's family line and the Renard family line had also never gotten along. Sage found herself wondering if Adrian had sensed some part of the Renard blood in her and that's why he fell for her. She shook this thought off. She would not let it distract her. She couldn't let it, for it was almost nightfall. Dracula would awaken soon and come to check on her. She needed to either give up and try again tomorrow or keep searching and think up some excuse as to why she was looking up Locater Spells.

"Good evening, Miss Sage," came Dracula's all too familiar voice.

Sage looked up. He was grinning down at her. She, as indiscreetly as she could, moved her arms to try and cover up the words on the page.

"And what are we up to this evening?" he asked pleasantly.

"Studying spells."

Well, it was the truth. Sage silently prayed that he would not carry the conversation any further.

"What kind of spells?"

No such luck. Trying not to stutter or hesitate her answer, she replied, "Locater…spells, Master."

"Why on this Earth would you want to look up those, my dear?"

"So…you…can locate enemies…when they enter your castle," she said slowly.

This seemed to satisfy him for the moment, though he didn't look anywhere near convinced.

"How was you night with my son?" he inquired. He had a wicked look in his eyes now.

_Why you little…you planned last night, didn't you? You somehow knew we were going to sleep together? _Sage thought. Out loud, she replied, "It was…interesting."

"Really? How so?" he pursued.

Sage found herself without an answer to this question. Dracula noticed and gave a smile. He pulled a chair up beside her and sat down.

"Was it that interesting, that you are lost for words?" he said.

"Perhaps," she replied, trying her best not to hiss the word at him.

The opening and closing of a door nearby was heard. Adrian soon appeared at the top of the stairs. He walked over and gave a slight bow. Dracula and Sage both inclined their heads in acknowledgement.

"Good evening, Father," he said. Dracula stood.

"What are you doing here? I thought I gave you specific instructions to feed the creatures at the castle entrance," he asked of his son.

"I did."

This conversation intrigued Sage. Dracula had deliberately sent Adrian to the very entrance of the castle, no doubt because he wanted to be alone with Sage. This raised another question of why.

"We shall see. A good evening to you both," Dracula said, giving a swift bow and exiting from the room.

Once they both heard the door close, Sage turned to Adrian. "Did you really feed all of the creatures in the entrance?"

"Yes, I did. You forget, just as he did, I'm very adept at magic."

Sage gave a grin at this statement. Now that she had thought about it, she had never seen him do any magic. Leaving this thought behind, she began to flip through the spell book again.

"Found anything?" Adrian asked after a moment's silence.

"A few, but I'm not sure they'd be powerful enough to break through the spells your father must've used to hide the globe. I'm going to try them, anyway," she answered. He smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. She returned his smile.

"We'll try these spells tomorrow morning, when most of everything sleeps in this castle. Until then, I need to get back to the spells Dracula wants me to look for."

"Then I leave you in peace, my dear. Good evening."

He left. Sage copied down the spells she needed and slipped them inside a pocket of her dress. She was anxious to perform the spells, which meant that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, I have to end this here. I need to take just a little bit and think of what needs to happen before I end this fic. I know not much happened here, but maybe a few things mentioned here will come into play later, eh? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I usually don't do what I'm about to do, but I'm going to make an exception for one of my reviewers. I need to point this one out. Starglade--goodness I hope I got your name right, which is one of the reasons I don't point out reviewers--Sage sounds like a paper doll? I've never heard it put like that before. To be quite honest, I like this phrase. Mind if I borrow it sometime? Anyhow, on this subject, unfortunately her "paper dollness" is a trap I've fallen into and can't seem to get out of. I always have this problem with my OCs. I hope to correct this before the fic ends. If not…well, maybe I'll do a sequel. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Okay, my internet is still down. It may be so for a while. Until then, I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next.

Disclaimer- Don't own it!

* * *

Chapter 9

Sage found her way through the castle to the place called Orlox's Quarters, just as Adrian had instructed her to. He had told her to go on ahead of him, that he had an errand to run. He hadn't offered her any information on the errand, and she hadn't asked. She did have a sneaky suspicion that it had something to do with an involved prayer.

After centering herself in Orlox's Quarters, she began to set up the things she would need for the spell. A crystal, a bowl of water, eye of newt, a map of the castle, feather of owl, and an embroidered handkerchief her father had given to her when she was little. It was white silk with her initials done in olive-green thread.

Adrian approached her from behind and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I have thanked you for doing this, haven't I, Sage?"

"Not in words," she replied, running a hand through his long hair. She then moved her hand to rest over his heart. "But I know that you feel grateful to me."

"I don't understand how I could ever repay you for this."

"Well, it hasn't worked yet, but a start would be for you to keep loving me."

"Easily done," he said, giving her a teasing kiss on the lips.

Sage settled herself on the floor and began combining ingredients and muttering the incantation that she had copied down. She then covered the bowl of water--which now contained the eye of newt and the feather of owl--with the castle map. Over that she placed her handkerchief. Then she picked up the crystal and broke the chanting--as instructed--so that her mind could rest.

"What is the handkerchief for?" Adrian asked, peering over her shoulder.

"The spell calls for ' something from the heart.' I decided to use my handkerchief because, for the longest time, it was the most meaningful gift anyone had ever given me," Sage answered, now beginning to swing the crystal over the handkerchief.

She began to mutter, in Latin, what she wished to see on the map. Nothing happened for a few moments, and then, suddenly, a light shined out of the bowl and through the map and handkerchief to project a wall length visual of the castle map. Sage stood.

"Show me the location of Maria!" she called out loud.

A hole appeared in the center of the map, as if the map had been caught on fire. Then, just as so, the hole expanded until the whole map vision disappeared from view. Sage knew that the spell had quit itself, and that it hadn't worked. She glanced over to Adrian to see how he was taking this. The disappointment in his eyes was almost too much to bear.

"Well," he said after a moment's silence, "you did your best. Perhaps you should rest? That looked tiring."

Sage appreciated what he was trying to do for her. But showing a brave face wasn't going to improve her mood. She collapsed to her knees and began to gather the spell ingredients.

"I don't understand. Maybe I misread the spell? I could check it again," she began to mutter.

Adrian sat down behind her and put his arms around her. "It's not your fault. Perhaps it's just not the right spell. We could try again when we've found another, if you like," he said comfortingly.

Sage nodded.

"Come on," Adrian said, after helping her gather and carry her things. "I'll take you back to your rooms. You need to rest, dearest."

---------

Sage, however, couldn't sleep. Several hours later, well after nightfall, she was still awake and pacing back and forth. Vaguely amazed that Dracula had not come to call her for her duties, she began to ponder what could've possibly gone wrong with the spell.

Maybe if I look over it again, she thought. Maybe from the original source.

Which of course was in the library. Grabbing a woolen cloak from the back of a chair, for the castle was steadily growing colder as the days progressed, she wrapped it around herself and headed for the library. She was determined to find out what went wrong.

She soon arrived at the table she usually sat at in the library and found that she had forgotten to put up the spell book. Well, that would certainly save her some time. However, as she moved to leave the library, voices from the behind a nearby closed door leaked out to her. One of them she recognized as Dracula's. The other she did not recognized. She moved closer to the door, curiosity getting the better of her. She pressed her ear to it just in time to hear Dracula call his guest by name.

"What news have you come with, Orlox?" he asked.

A deep, hissing voice replied, "I found evidence of magic within my quarters when I awoke this evening. Magic that I had not performed. I had a hunch that it might be the human that you brought to this castle that did it."

"Good. I hope it was," Dracula replied.

Orlox's next reply sounded just as confused as Sage felt, "But, Master, it was very powerful magic. She could be trying to escape."

"She's not _that_ strong. Not yet. Nor will she ever be given the chance to be, but it is good that she is progressing."

"I don't understand," Orlox said.

Neither do I, Sage thought.

"Then allow me to explain," Dracula continued. "You see, I have a plan that I would consider fool-proof for finally being able to conquer this human infested planet."

"Interesting. Continue, please, Master."

"You see, after some deep thought, I came to the conclusion that he only creatures within this castle that has ever given the Belmont clan any trouble are the creatures that have vampiric connections. So, I will do a summoning spell that will also resurrect any and all the vampires I wish, and together we will crush the Belmonts and take over the world!"

"But the girl…how does she play into this?" Orlox asked.

"I need her for the spell."

"To perform it? She'll never do it."

"Not to perform it…to _be_ it. You see, her blood is strong. It was strong when I took her from her parents, and it is even stronger now that she has been doing magic. I need her blood strong enough so I can bleed her longer than I could a normal sacrifice. The stronger the blood, the longer I can bleed her before her soul leaves her body and the blood becomes useless."

That was all Sage needed to hear. Slowly at first, so they wouldn't pay any heed to her footsteps, she walked out of the library. As soon as she cleared it, however--with spell book in hand--she ran like a bat out of hell toward Adrian's quarters.

* * *

End Notes: Sorry for the long wait for this. I had to get re-inspired to write for this fic. I like this chapter very much! I hope all of you enjoyed it as well. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- I hope everyone enjoyed that last chapter! I also hope I explained everything clearly. Okay, things in this fic are winding down. I estimate there will only be, including this chapter, about four more chapters left. HOWEVER, in my special tradition, there will be a sequel by the name of "Little Red Riding Hood." Keep an eye out for it when this is finished. Okay, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I promise, I don't own it!

* * *

Chapter 10

Sage ran as fast as her feet could carry her. In fact, it seemed to her that she was flying down the staircases as she headed toward the second floor of the castle. All of a sudden, it dawned on her. Adrian had never disclosed the location of his quarters to her.

"Adrian?" she whispered a bit foolishly.

Realizing that there was no possible way he could hear her, she placed her hands on her hips and sighed. A door behind her opened. A hand reached out and pulled her within. She opened her mouth to cry out, but she was silenced by the same hand.

"Quiet, Sage. It's just me," Adrian said, removing his hand from her mouth.

"Adrian!" she whispered feverishly. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

"Sage? What's wrong?" he asked, patting her on the back.

"Oh, God! Adrian, he's going to kill me!" she whispered in the same feverish voice.

"What? Who? My father?" Adrian asked, pushing her back so that he could look her in the eye.

"Yes. He and someone else was discussing it. It's why he wants me to do magic…he needs my blood to be stronger," Sage said, fighting tears. She really hated to cry in front of anybody.

"He's going to bleed you? Why? When?"

"He's going to use my blood to resurrect as many vampires as he can to destroy the Belmont clan. I don't know when he plans to do it, though."

Adrian hugged her close but seemed to be so far away, thinking about what had to be done. Finally, he pushed her gently back and said, "We have to leave…or at least, you do."

This shocked Sage. She would've never thought running would be an option for the infamous Alucard, son of Dracula. Then again, he was mostly suggesting that only she run.

"No…we have to find Maria," Sage said, tears and fears gone. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood, resolutely in front of him.

"Sage…he could do this any night now, steal you right from your bed. You must go now!"

"No! I will do the spell first. Then we will set Maria's soul free and then _we_ will leave together,"

"That's not good enough, Sage."

"Well, it will have to be! I'm going back to my quarters to prepare for the spell. Meet me in Orlox's quarters--" Adrian started to protest "And that's final."

Without another word, Sage strode from the room and back to her quarters. There, she did exactly as she said she would do. She gathered the ingredients she would need for the spell and packed them away in a bag. It was then that she realized that she hadn't discovered what had went wrong with the spell. So she shoved the book into the bag as well; she would check it as she set up. There had to be something that she had missed.

Suddenly, the room went dark. She could feel cloth being tied around her eyes. She was being blindfolded! She tried to scream out for Adrian, a leather gloved hand covered her mouth while the other arm restricted her moment. Her kidnapper was very strong.

She struggled against this strange person as she felt him--as she was confident that it was a he--drag her down several flights of stairs. She struggled even harder when he had to loosen his grip to open a door. His grip tightened once more as he dragged her through the door.

The night's chill hit her. She was outside; why? Her captor dragged her a bit further, and then she felt his leg go out to kick something. She heard a clinking noise and something being released. The drawbridge? Swiftly, her hijacker put both arms around her waist and hurled her sideways. She flew a short distance--her toes lightly scraping the stone ground--and abruptly hit something hard.

"Oomph!" she said as she hit the ground.

"Oh, God! Sage, are you alright?" she heard a voice say. Now that voice she knew!

She took off the blindfold to see Adrian standing before her, his hands covered in black leather gloves.

"Adrian! Adrian, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing!" she all but screamed at him.

He hung his head in shame. "I had to get you to leave. I can't have you killed…simply because you love me. I had to get you out of here, even if it meant by force," he explained as he helped her to her feet. She drew her hand away quickly.

"And throwing me into a damn wall is how you help me?" she said, rubbing her side for emphasis--as it actually _had_ hurt.

"Sage, there is no wall there. There must be some sort of magical force field here to keep the two of us in here."

Adrian motioned behind her. True, there was nothing but an archway that led out to the drawbridge. Sage put her hand out and walked toward it. A purple energy showed when she had reached the limits.

"So that's why your father wasn't so worried about that spell," she said.

"Forgive me, Sage. I had to try."

She shook her head. "Forgiven. We have more important things to worry about now. Let's get my things and go to Orlox's quarters. The sooner we find and free Maria, the sooner we can break this force field and leave."

"Yes. But, Sage, I am sorry. I just couldn't see you killed. I would give the blood from my heart to save your life. I'm sorry."

"Adrian, stop apologizing, you silly--" she stopped. _The blood from my heart_…she grasped his arm. "Adrian, the spell! That's it! Come on!"

---------

They had ran and gotten the supplies for the spell from Sage's quarters. Of course, on her orders, Adrian had added a new item to the inventory--a dagger. They were now in Orlox's quarters, and the spell was once again set up, all except the handkerchief and the map.

"I don't understand. Why do we need the dagger?" Adrian asked, unsheathing it.

She took the blade from him. "The spell said that we needed something from the heart, remember? I took it to mean that it meant in the sentimental value…and in a way it does," she said.

"I still don't understand."

"Blood. Or more specifically, your blood. Something from the heart, literally means blood. Add in the sentimental thought of mine, and you get the blood of someone who loved Maria. Now, give me your wrist."

Sage slit Adrian's wrist and allowed a few drops of blood into the bowl. She then lent him the handkerchief to tend to the minor wound. Now she placed the map over the bowl and began to chant. As before, she stopped the chanting and eventually swung the crystal. Again a wall length visual of the castle map appeared before Sage and Adrian. However, this time it did not die out on them. A dot appeared on the map.

"Where is that, Adrian?" she asked as she marked the spot on the spare map she had thought to bring this time. She placed it into one of her pockets and noticed that the Dhampire had not answered her question. "Adrian?"

A foot appeared beneath the map and tipped the bowl over. The spell was ended. A bald, sickly pale man in a purple suit of armor grabbed Sage and restricted her arms.

"Adrian has been removed from the room. His father has words for him…and for you, dear Sage," the man said. Sage recognized his voice to be that of the man Dracula had been speaking to in the room. Orlox.

"He had better not be hurt!" she cried as Orlox began to drag her from his quarters.

"Oh, he won't be. He is too valuable to the Master to be hurt. However, I believe you will bleed this evening."

"No!" Sage screamed, trying in vain to break free from the vampire's grip. "No! Adrian!"

* * *

End Notes: Oooooh! I like this chapter! Sorry for the long update. I still don't have internet at home and a lot of stuff is popping up this year at school. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-Well, I'm on a roll! Okay, so it's still weeks apart, but at least it's not months! I'm so happy! 

Disclaimer- Come on now, I really don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 11

Orlox took Sage up to Dracula's throne room. When the captor and hostage entered the room, Dracula did not look happy. He descended the platform on which his throne sat and approached Sage. Between his thumb and forefinger he held her chin as he said, "Sage…dear, dear Sage. I was hoping you could grow stronger before it came to this, but now you know too much to be trusted."

He released her chin and turned his attention to Orlox. "Prepare her. We bleed her this evening," he said.

"Yes, Master," Orlox replied with a sadistic glee. "Come, my pretty. Your sweet scent shall fill the air this night!"

"No!" Sage cried, struggling against him. But it was in vain. He took her, almost effortlessly, over to a large, wooden X that had been erected on the balcony offsetting the throne room. He tied one of her arms to each part of the top part of the X and the same for her ankles at the bottom part of the X.

"Now, let me tell you how this works," Orlox said, that sickening glee still in his voice. "As you can see, we've bound you over the wrists, so we won't bleed you from there, as we normally would. No, what we'll do is make shallow cuts across your stomach and legs. That way, you bleed for even longer! Sounds fun, does it not?"

"You sick bastard," Sage spat at him.

Orlox chuckled. "I get that a lot."

From his belt, he drew a small dagger. Just as promised, he made two shallow cuts on her stomach— one on either side— and one on each leg. They stung, but Sage refused to let the pain show. Orlox noticed this effort and gave a laugh.

"Cute," he said as he turned to Dracula. "She's ready."

"But I'm not. I still have to put the runes on the basin. Don't worry, though. She'll bleed plenty," the vampire king replied.

Sage had had enough. She had to get free. As soon as Orlox and Dracula had become involved with the basin, she began to wriggle her wrist and ankles. Just as she had hoped; they hadn't tied her properly.

It was a trick Sage and her sister had done when they were just a bit younger. They used to play a game they called "Damsel in Distress." At some point in time in the game, one or the other ended up being tied to a post, waiting for an imaginary dragon to show and barbeque them. After a bit, either got sick of trying to untie the other while all the time wanting to go in for supper. Eventually, they discovered a way to hold themselves where the tie ended up being too loose to hold them when they relaxed.

Sage relaxed. She was then able to slip right out of the ropes' hold. Unfortunately, it did not take Dracula and Orlox but a moment to realize that she had gotten loose. Hoping that the spell would work for her without her normally allowed amount of concentration, she mustered as much magical strength as she could. Quickly, as the two vampires began to charge at her, she cried, "Hellfire!"

It worked…a little better than she would've hoped for. Two large, black balls of flame and magic formed and erupted in front of Orlox and Dracula. Sage lost no time. She dashed from the throne room and down the long stone staircase.

_I have to find Adrian!_ she thought desperately. _Perhaps the teleporter would help…_

She quicken her pace as much as she could and half-fell, half-rode the elevator to the floor of the clock tower. Feeling, though not actually looking, Dracula and Orlox hot on her tracks, Sage threw herself through the door into the teleporter room and into the teleporter itself.

---------

_I have to find Sage!_ Adrian thought as he rushed through the darkened halls of Castlevania. _She has to be here somewhere!_

Out loud, he called, "Sage! I'm coming!"

He was rushing through Orlox's Quarter's, having just broken out of a makeshift prison the vampire had put him into. He was now on his way to the teleporter. It was, after all, the quickest way to search the castle. Adrian just hoped that it was quick enough.

He entered the room, but before he could hurl himself into the portal, someone fell onto him with an _oomph_. Before he could inquire who this mysterious person was— let alone look at this person— she spoke.

"Adrian! Adrian, I found you!"

Adrian sat up, accidentally propelling the person off him.

"Sage!"

The two embraced. Abruptly, Sage jumped her feet and pulled Adrian to his.

"We have to go! Dracula and Orlox are after me!" she said.

The ran from the room.

"I can imagine they're angry with you, but how are we going to get through the barrier around the castle?" Adrian asked as they descended several pairs of spiral staircases.

"We're not leaving Castlevania just yet! Here," Sage pulled her copy of the castle's map out of her pocket. She pointed to the mark she had made. "There's where Maria's soul is kept."

Adrian stopped in surprise. "I know where this is!" he exclaimed. He then grabbed her arm. "Let's go!"

"Well," she said as they continued their little marathon. "It's about time you decided to put some energy into this little expedition!"

* * *

End Notes: Two more left! This one is short, and the next one will probably be too. However, I'll try to make the last chapter longer. I hope you enjoyed this. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Chapter 12! Almost finished!

Disclaimer- Say it with me now…I don't own it!

* * *

Chapter 12

"The catacombs, of course! It's the lowest part of the castle, but I thought I'd searched everywhere. How could I have missed this?" Adrian pondered aloud as he and Sage hopped in and out of teleporters.

"Dracula has probably put a concealing charm on the globe. Did you ever try that?" Sage asked as the couple finally arrived at their destination of the teleporter in the abandoned mines.

"No. I never tried any magic."

"Why not? You've been in this castle for years, and you've never taken the time to learn any magic?"

Sage watched as a faint, pink blush began to show in Adrian's face. She sighed, then drew in air quickly seeing as they had been on a dead run since they had both escaped. Adrian stopped her just as they passed the doorway into the catacombs.

"I did, however, learn this."

He muttered a few words of magic and, covering the doorway, a barrier formed. It was not unlike the one that prevented the couple from leaving Castlevania.

"Oh my. Adrian, if you can do this, do you know a counter spell?" Sage asked.

"No. Let's just say that I learned how to do this, and before I could learn how to undo it, I was told to um…exit the room," Adrian said this with a dim smile slowly appearing on his lips. However, it quickly disappeared as he turned to Sage again. "I feel their approach. We have to move. This barrier will slow them, but it won't hold them for as long as we'd like. Let's go."

Sage gave a short nod, and they headed off again. She had let Adrian keep the map, and he was now shouting directions in which they should go.

"Left," he shouted and, without slowing, they turned left. "Right…Left…Left, again…Right…Okay, it should be in the room at the end of this hall."

"What room?" Sage inquired as a green, stone wall was closing in fast.

Adrian and Sage stopped.

"The concealment spell," he said, glancing worriedly behind them.

Sage nodded. She now had to think. She had looked over concealment charms when she had been studying magic for Dracula, but she had never paid them much mind. She hadn't thought that they'd ever be of any importance. Now, realizing just how wrong she was, she was straining her memory.

"Sage, love, we really don't have _that_ much spare time!" Adrian said hurriedly.

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!"

She had it! Now she remembered! They were simple!

As she began to remember what the spell book had said, she began to mutter it aloud, "_One need not know any chants. One merely need only know oneself and what it is that one seeks._ Reveal your secrets!"

With that cry, a beaten, oaken door appeared in front of Adrian and her. Losing no time in talking, they burst through the door.

The room was small and comprised mainly of stone. It was gray and had no light except for something that was glowing green on one of the walls' shelves…

"There it is, Adrian! The orb!" Sage murmured in awe.

It was bright…so bright that they couldn't see the shape of the globe itself. They could only see the light. Slowly, as if they were afraid that it would run, they approached it. All of a sudden, about a foot away from the globe, a veritable wall of fire sprang out of the ground and blocked their way to the globe. A deep, sadistic chuckling was heard. They turned.

Dracula, with no Orlox to be seen, stood in the door way of the room.

"Charming. You've come all the way here. So close, yet so far away," Dracula chuckled. "Now…Hand Sage over to me, Alucard."

Adrian stepped in front of her. "No. I won't let you harm her."

"You mean the way I harmed that Renard girl? What was her name again…oh, yes. Maria. You see, Alucard, that girl and her death meant so little to me that _I_ can't even remember her name!"

"Bastard!" Adrian yelled angrily.

Meanwhile, from her protective perch behind Adrian, Sage was trying to devise a way past Dracula's wall of fire.

_An ice spell, perhaps?_ She asked herself. _Maybe. Only if I could cast it without him seeing…_

Resolving herself to try, she mustered up some magical strength. But before she could cast the spell, a whip of fire caught her wrist. It burned, but it did not burn her wrist. Sage followed the whip to its source. Unsurprisingly, Lord Dracula was holding the other end.

"No, no, no! That's not nice, Sage!"

Sage told Dracula to go do something that she had never told _anyone_ to go do. He smiled.

"Such foul language from such a pretty little girl!" he said.

"That's enough!" Adrian said, drawing his sword and slicing the fire-whip in half. He then turned the point of his blade toward his father. "We end it now."

* * *

End Notes: I liked this chapter. It went better than I would've supposed it would. Well, please R & R! Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Okay, this is the final chapter…the end…_fin_…however you want to put it. However, there will be a sequel called Little Red Riding Hood. I have no earthly clue as to when it'll be out, but it will come. Right now, I'm concocting another CV fic that happens to crossover with a book series called Abarat. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 13 

The rest of the fire whip, in which Dracula had been holding, disappeared. With his right hand, the Prince of Darkness grabbed the left side of his cloak.

"Very well," he said as pulled the cloak back. Instead of holding the cloak, however, he was now holding a long, silver bladed sword.

With something close to a war cry, Adrian lunged toward his father, sword blazing. Seeing as the room was small, Sage pressed herself up against the wall as much as she could to avoid the exchange of blows between father and son. She watched, silently, as Dracula would appear to gain an advantage just to have Adrian regain the upper hand. This also worked the other way around.

Suddenly, Sage felt very faint. She slid down the wall to come to a rest on the floor. Dracula stopped his attack to smirk at her. However, when he spoke, he directed toward Adrian.

"Oh, that's right. We cut dear Sage before she escaped. You've lost a lot of blood, haven't you, dear?" he said, as Adrian dared cast a concerned look at her.

Sage moaned. The room was starting to spin. She heard Dracula laugh. Then, the clashing of swords again that was accompanied by Adrian telling her to hold on.

_I have to get to Maria, if nothing else_, Sage thought dazedly.

Using the wall, she pulled herself back to her feet. She knew, as though she had been thinking it the entire time, that she had lost too much blood to do the ice spell that she had planned on previously. She tried to stand without the support of the wall but to no avail. She simply fell back on it.

"Hold on, Sage!" Adrian said as he dealt a hard blow to Dracula's blade.

_I have to get to Maria_, Sage thought again.

There was one way and one way only. She rested both her hands on the cold stone wall. Staring both at the fire and at the combatants, she waited for chance.

It came. Using all the strength she had, she launched herself threw the flames just as Adrian had brought Dracula to his knees.

"Sage!" he cried.

The hem of her skirt had caught fire and her skin was hot, but she had made it. Now, squinting through the light, she saw the globe. It was translucent, but a green light radiated from it. She reached out to claim it, but her loss of blood caught up with her. With her hand outstretched, she began to fall backwards into the wall of fire.

"Sage!" Adrian shouted again, but it seemed to her as though his voice came from far away.

Then, something happened. It was strange. So strange that Sage thought that it was surely a product of the lack of blood flow to her brain. The globe was levitating up off its place on the shelf!

The light from the orb expanded. As though she had seen it in a dream, she saw Adrian, with his sword at his father's throat, carefully watching both Dracula--who was still on his knees--and the magically scene before him. The fire extinguished, and Sage slowly came to rest, in a laying position, on the floor. It felt as though a hand of an angel had helped her. She wasn't even dizzy anymore.

No one was ready for what happened next. The light, or at least the inner most light, took form. Before the three of them stood Maria Renard. She smiled down at Sage.

Sage looked down at herself for an explanation of her lack of dizziness. Her wounds were gone! Then, Maria spoke.

"I've healed you, Sage," she said. "You'll be just fine."

She extended a hand and helped Sage get to her feet. Adrian looked as though his knees were about to give way. Dracula looked downright scared. Maria turned her attention to the others.

She smiled fondly as her eyes rested on Adrian.

"Alucard…Adrian. I've missed you so much. And I know that you've missed me as well."

"Maria," Adrian said.

He was so distracted by the appearance of his long lost love, that Dracula could've escaped. However, the Dark Prince seemed unable to move himself.

"Finish him, Adrian. End it for this century," Maria said.

Adrian nodded. Dracula closed his eyes. His son swept the blade and made a clean slice through his father's neck. Both Sage and even the angelic-like Maria let small gasps escape. The count turned to dusk.

Almost immediately, there was a loud rumbling. The entire castle began to shake.

"Oh, no!" Sage said, yelling over the noise.

"His and the castle's fate are intertwined. The castle is destroying itself!" Adrian said loudly.

"Quickly! Sage, get the globe!" Maria instructed.

Sage did as she was told.

"Good," Maria continued. "Now, Adrian and you two face one another and hold on. Do not break the globe."

Maria spread her arms, and the light that surrounded her engulfed all of them. Momentarily, Sage nor Adrian could see what was happening. However, when sight was restored to them, they realized that Maria had transported them to the outside of the castle. The three stood and watched as the enormous, gray structure turned to rubble. When it was finished, Maria spoke to them again.

"Thank you. Both of you. Sage, I must commend you for your efforts to find me. You have power within you," she said. Then she leaned in and whispered in Adrian's ear. When she leaned out, she said aloud, "Remember that."

She smiled at the two. "Now, you must allow me to move on. I wish the both of you happy lives together."

"How do we release you?" Sage asked.

"That task is yours, Sage. Call upon that power I mentioned, just as if you were doing a spell. Concentrate. Now, when you have it, hold the globe in the air and say ' I hereby release you to move on to whatever destination that calls you.'"

Sage nodded. She closed her eyes for this task, allowing nothing to interrupt her gathering of power. Finally, she opened them again and lifted the orb into the air.

"I hereby release you to move on to whatever destination that calls you!" she called out to the dawning sky.

The globe shattered, but the glass did not cut Sage. Instead, the shards merely floated away and disappeared into the air. Sage and Adrian both turned their attention to Maria. She smiled. She put the tips of her hands to her mouth and made a motion to blow them kisses. She mouthed the words, ' Thank you,' and then she was gone.

Sage dared a glance at Adrian. He was smiling serenely. Then, without warning, he gathered her into his arms.

"Let's say we go make a home together. A place where we can be happy," he said giving her a kiss.

"Sounds fun," she replied.

"But I don't think that'll be the first thing we do," he said, mischievously.

"Really?" she asked, giggling as they set off into the woods together.

"Yes. I thought we'd go visit your parents."

He laughed as the mixed emotions of joy and disappointment flashed across Sage's face.

* * *

End Notes: That's it. How'd you like it? I hope you did like it. It's going to have a sequel, but not for a while. It'll be called Little Red Riding Hood. Oh, and, if you want updates on anything, please feel free to email to ask. Just put the title of the fic in the subject area so I don't delete your email. Well, please R & R! Thanks! 


End file.
